Brooklyn to Manhattan
by NoDayGirl
Summary: A look at the movie from the Brooklyn point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**_Manhattan_****_ to _****_Brooklyn_****__**

**A/N:** _This takes place during the movie, just from one of the _Brooklyn___ newsies' point of view. I wanted to explore what it was like to be a __Brooklyn__ newsie, and see the story from their point of view. I also wanted to make a point that the ratio of boy/girl newsies is far different than what most fics portray it as, and that many newsies were at an age where they had no interest in girls, and nice versa. _

**Rating:** _PG for violence_

**Disclaimer:** _Disney owns them; I just have fun with them. _

It had already been a long, hot day in Brooklyn, and an odd one at that. Quake sat leaning against some crates on the docks, trying to catch a nap amidst the noise of the summer afternoon. Some of the other Newsies were doing the same, as well as stalking about the docks whenever Newsies from the other boroughs showed up. It suddenly occurred to Quake that there were a lot more foreign Newsies about today than usual, and the familiar sight of a boy dressed in dark clothing with a cowboy hat made her forget about her nap for the moment.

The tough newsie female got to her feet, although one would assume she was a boy by the looks of it. She wore an off-white long-sleeved shirt with her brown trousers, held up with suspenders like most of the others. On her feet were old and worn black boots, whose laces did not match in length or color. She wasn't skinny, nor was she fat, simply a muscular girl with a solid build. In fact, she had gotten by pretending to be one of the boys for quite some time, that is until her womanly traits got the better of her. 

Quake pulled her hat from her pocket and tucked her shoulder-length reddish brown hair under it. A trio of Manhattan newsies, led by the infamous Cowboy were walking towards Spot, followed closely by a handful of burly Brooklyn newsies. Quake took a quicker route down to where Spot sat, ducking in between crates and climbing up a few before she took a seat next to one of the smaller Brooklyn newsies, Kip. 

"What's all dis about?" Quake questioned the younger boy as she made herself comfortable. Her new location provided an excellent view of the trio as they approached Spot.

"Ya ain't hea'd?" Kip said in disbelief, pointing down towards Spot and Cowboy as they shook hands. "Boxy came over from Queens, sayin' Cowboy's newsies wantin' to go on strike." 

Quake stifled a laugh so as not to disturb what seemed to be a serious conversation between Spot and Cowboy. "Dey strikin'? Crazy, ain't dey? Spot'll never agree to dat." An unfamiliar boy in the trio stepped into the conversation, causing many of the newsies to raise their eyebrows. "Who da hell does he think he is?" Quake whispered, shaking her head. She thought everyone knew better than to disrespect Spot; she knew firsthand what that would get you.

"Someone wid a death wish," Kip replied almost in awe. Kip had also been on Spot's bad side for a time, and the young newsie still envied those who stood up to their fearless leader. 

Quake opened her mouth to cheer as she saw Spot pull out his walking stick, but sighed as nothing came of it. She was intrigued by this new boy, who was so bold. The conversation between them ceased, and the trio left, looking rather defeated. Quake hopped of the crate with Kip to join the others who were crowding around Spot to hear what this was all about.

Evening fell on the Brooklyn lodging house, and the four female newsies who resided there climbed the stairs to their attic dormitory. Below they could hear the sounds of the boys calling out their poker bets and loudly discussing the possible strike. But all the noise was silenced as they heard the door slam, signaling the return of Spot.

Up in the cramped girls' room, a tanned female figure appeared, the only of the Brooklyn girls to actually wear a dress when she was out selling. "'Bout time you came up, Sets," Quake called from the top bunk. "So what's da woid on dis strikin' business?"

Twobit and Mental, the other girls living in the house, quickly finished changing their clothes and climbed on to their bunks, also eager to hear what Spot's girl had to say. Sets took her time sauntering into the room though, always enjoying torturing the others when she had important news from Spot. "Well, get on wit it!" Twobit, the youngest of the girls, bravely called.

Sets smirked slightly as she took a seat on her bunk beneath Quake. "Well yous all heard about dem Manhattan boys comin' all da way down 'ere ta talk ta Spot," Sets began, knowing full well they already knew.

"Yeah, yeah!" Quake muttered as she chucked a pillow down at Sets. 

Sets caught the pillow with unparalleled ease before it hit her, tossing it back up to Quake. "Well Spot tol' me he ain't gonna join anythin' Cowboy's newsies are doin' till he got some proof. Ya'll seen how dey run whenever we come ta visit, and Spot reckons dey ain't got da guts fo' it."

Mental silently nodded her agreement as Quake spoke up, "Well o' course dey ain't up to it. You see how Cowboy brought lil' Boots over 'ere taday? Dat Boots never comes ova here by 'imself no mores. I soaked 'im good last time fer tellin' me goils don't need ta be sellin' papes." She smiled, since they all knew the story of how a naïve Boots had told off Quake and Mental, but had soon learned not to mess with Brooklyn, especially the girls. 

They all chuckled in remembrance of the amusing event as they settled into bed, waiting for Sets to blow out the candles. "Spot's sendin' us ova tomorra ta see if da Manhattan boys have god it togetha," Sets said, blowing out the last of the candles. 

Leave it to Sets to save the most important news till the last minute. Quake sighed, rolling over to share an annoyed look with Mental. Spying on the Manhattan boys was not how she wanted to spend her day, although watching them get soaked might be amusing. She settled into the bed, not bothering with the covers because of the heat, and eventually drifted off to sleep.

The large group of Brooklyn newsies crossed the bridge just as the sun began to rise over the cityscape of New York. Spot led the burly group, always holding his walking stick menacingly in one hand, while the rest were armed with clubs and slingshots. Quake, Mental, and Twobit walked near the front of the newsie army, trying to overhear what Spot was saying to his henchmen and Sets. 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Manhattan to Brooklyn_**

**A/N:** _Thanks for all the kind reviews!  This chapter is shorter, even though I already have more written, because I needed to put this bit out there so I would stop going back and changing it. So thanks for reading (and reviewing) and I hope you enjoy this next bit. _

**Rating:** _PG for violence_

**Disclaimer:** _Disney owns them; I just have fun with them. _

The large group of Brooklyn newsies crossed the bridge just as the sun began to rise over the cityscape of New York. Spot led the burly group, always holding his walking stick menacingly in one hand, while the rest were armed with clubs and slingshots. Quake, Mental, and Twobit walked near the front of the newsie army, trying to overhear what Spot was saying to his henchmen and Sets. 

"So dey called da bulls on 'em?" asked Watch, one of Spot's more trusted lackeys. 

Spot nodded solemnly as he led the group off the bridge. "Yea, dey wrecked da place. But there's a difference between rippin' up papes and fightin'. Jackie boy may know hows ta fight, but dat don't mean his boys do."

Everyone who could hear Spot voiced their agreement loudly, but Spot walked on, unperturbed. 

By the time the newsies neared the World distribution center, many were becoming restless with anticipation of whatever the day had in store for them. Spot led them into the alley behind the World and climbed on to a barrel so everyone could see him. He brandished his walking stick and thrust it into the air, quieting his army of newsies who now looked towards him expectantly. 

Spot paused till he was sure every one of them was silent and focused on him, and his cronies lined up in front of him, daring anyone to make a sound. "Alright," he finally began. "Some of ya will come up on the roof wit me, the rest of ya wait around da corner till Watch gives ya the signal." He looked out over the newsies, feeling it needed no further explanation. 

After holstering his cane, Spot began to climb the ladder, followed closely by Mental and the rest of the good marksmen of the group. Watch then led Quake and the others around the corner to wait for their time to fight. 

The signal came shortly after a loud cheer was heard from the distribution center. Watch marched the Brooklyn newsies to the gates of the World, where Spot triumphantly opened them. Quake was amazed to find the Manhattan newsies fighting armed thugs twice their size.

Brooklyn surged forward, holding their weapons in the air as they pushed the thugs back towards the doors, and both Brooklyn and Manhattan newsies erupted into cheers of triumph. Quake moved off to the side of the celebration, watching as Spot and Cowboy had their picture taken with some of the others. 

"So does dis mean were really strkin'?" asked Twobit as she moved over to join Quake. 

Quake shrugged and removed her hat, "Guess so."


End file.
